


Favor

by LL123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LL123/pseuds/LL123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading up to the Yuletide, Harry Potter has only one thing on his mind: Ginny Weasley. The redhead is in a relationship, however, i.e. off limits. His horniness has left him tense, edgy, and awkward, and has become a real issue. At the Slug Club Christmas party, Luna Lovegood takes notice of his problem, and offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

For weeks now, there had only been one thing on Harry Potter's mind: Ginny Weasley. Her flaming red hair, soft skin coated lightly with freckles... she was beautiful, one of the absolute best-looking young women he'd ever laid his eyes on. Yet, she was the sister of his best friend, and on top of that in a relationship (a broken one, granted, but she was taken nonetheless), putting her out of his reach. It was starting to get to him, his thoughts of her not just occupying him during his dreams and in the early mornings, but during the days now too. His head was getting more and more full of raunchy thoughts and desires, and masturbation did very little to make them subside.

He knew, of course, that the subject of his fantasies wasn't an object, but his hormones didn't respect her like his personality did. His carnal side couldn't help itself, and tension just kept building up...

And that was how he had ended up in a broom cupboard with Luna Lovegood.

"Hnn! Hah... Ahnn!"

He had been in need of a date for Professor Slughorn's christmas party. He had wanted to go with Hermione, as a friend, but she had gotten herself tangled up with McLaggen in an attempt to make Ron jealous. He had ended up with Luna in searching for another friend to ask. Though Luna was certainly attractive, he had extended his invitation to her in complete innocence; really, she was just the next best friend he could go with. He had no ulterior motives, no plan to relieve himself with her, in fact he could say with confidence that the thought of fucking her hadn't even crossed his mind.

It was actually her idea.

Once they had gotten to the party, he was in poor shape. Reading social cues was not Luna's strong suit, but anybody would have been able to notice how off he was. He was practically shaking and pouring sweat, just trying to stop thinking of Ginny so he could have a normal night. So of course Luna recognized something was wrong with him, and, possibly due to her friendship with Ginny, had able to guess the reason for his behavior. What was surprising was that she had then offered to help him solve his problem, by aiding him in "unwinding a little". For a single, teenage, horny male, refusal wasn't really an option in that situation. So he had quickly agreed, and she had taken him by the wrist and lead him to the nearest private space she could find.

That's what had brought him to where he was now, in a dark and confined space with this girl. Her silver christmas-tree dress was pushed up over her smooth hips, her ebony tights and lavender panties were pulled down to expose her rounded ass. She leaned into the stone wall of the small 'room' and arched her back slightly, while supporting herself with her hands. Harry was positioned behind her, holding onto her hips as he rhythmically pushed and pulled his achingly hard cock in and out of the bleach blonde's wetness.

“Ah... Ahhnn... Ah! Harry...”

“Luna... Luna...” he continually muttered under his breath.

He was utterly blown away by how good she was. She was so tight, and hot, and sopping wet. So much smoother and pleasing than any of the women he had had before. He assumed they had silently agreed that this was a one-time thing, that Luna was just helping him out, trying to relieve his tension, and this didn’t mean anything beyond that. She felt so good though, that he really wished this could be the start of a new kind of relationship with her. When Luna was dragging him here, Harry had figured he would just close his eyes and imagine it was Ginny he was doing this with, but that wasn’t the case. He was here with Luna, relishing in every second of that reality, in feeling her velvety insides and hearing her sexy, high-pitched staccato moans. Ginny was not his primary concern right now, which was a very welcome change.

He leaned further over Luna as he thrust into her, and placed a light kiss just below her jawline. His hands released their hold on her hips, and ran up her dress, feeling her curves as they did. He began to slide the frilly shoulders of the garment slowly down her arms. Helpfully, she lifted her arms off of the wall and pulled them through, one at a time, so he could finish his work, and shift the dress down far enough to reveal her bust. Shortly after he had unclasped and discarded her bra, he began to knead her breasts, massaging them, and tease her nipples. Her moans heightened, the notes he was eliciting from her becoming louder and more enticing, and she started to thrust back in time with his forward pushes, making it crystal clear that what he was doing was working for her.

While he could have just used Luna to get off and be done with this (she had offered to do this for him, and not necessarily to help herself as well), he would certainly feel bad leaving it at that. She was doing him an incredible favor here – he hadn’t forgotten about Ginny, of course, but for the the first time in a long time, he didn’t care about her right now. No, Harry was set on paying Luna back for this. And he could do it, too. He hadn't been with too many women before, but one of those women was Cho Chang. From what he had seen, Cho was very hard to please, but after ample practice he got quite good at getting her off just the same. So he would be able to handle Luna. He’d make sure she finished, too.

While still playing with her breasts, he began to pepper kisses across the back of her neck and shoulders. He started with a few just below her jawline, then started to move up and down, and increase in frequency. Then he added his teeth to the mix, nibbling at her. For some reason, that really resonated with Luna, drawing a surprisingly loud moan out of her.

“That’s good Harry, ohh... bite me...”  
Emboldened, he bit her neck full on on his next pass, rather than just pinching a bit of her flesh between her teeth. First she gasped, but then she moaned, loudly, again clearly communicating his success with her.  
“Ohhhh Harry... keep doing that...”

He had definitely landed on one of her kinks, and he was happy to oblige her.

He realized as he kept at her that their position was a bit of hindrance to their sex, given the angle. They had been on each other from the second they got in the cupboard, so they hadn't had much time to correct for that. Space was limited, but Harry thought they could do a little better with what they had. His hands, which had been continually working Luna's breasts through Harry's thrusting until now, moved down to her hips for a moment. He took hold of her there, and pulled her with him, slowly, as he moved another half a foot or so back from the wall in front of them. It was only a small change in position, but it would make quite a change in pleasure, by letting each of his thrusts get deeper into Luna with much more ease.

He immediately took advantage of this, pushing forward with more force, and greater speed. Luna quickly and vividly felt the effects of their new position herself. She adjusted her backwards thrusts, speeding up to keep up with him.  
“Ugh... Luna...”  
He slipped one of his arms under her torso to help her, pulling back with her as he pushed forward. His free hand, rather than returning to her bosom, instead added to her sensation by beginning to rub her clit: slowly at first, but building quickly, and soon moving with great ferocity. He leaned over her further, and continued to bite at her neck, too. All of this happening in so short a span of time against caused Luna's pleasure to spike upward, along with the volume of her moans. This in turn caused Harry to pound at her with even more vigor, creating more pleasure for the both of them. And their ecstasy began to spiral upward like this. Notions of backing off or slowing down were thrown away, both of the two opting to race toward orgasm together.

“Hnnn... aaaaahhh Harry!”

His fingers were doing an amazing job on her clit, he was biting down on her neck, hard, and thrusting without relent through it all. It was beginning to overwhelm her.

Harry was hardly able to lose any more control of himself. Sex was bursting from his every pore. All that mattered to him right now was Luna: the feeling of her vagina caressing his cock, the sound of her moans and his own groans and grunts, the sound of her rear smacking against his thighs, her intoxicating aroma, and the scent of their sex that had filled the air of the broom cupboard. He wasn’t too far from the end of his rope. He hadn’t expected to hold off his orgasm too long, with how tense he was. He needed to climax so badly, and it certainly didn’t help that Luna was so titillating.

“Luna, oh Merlin, Luna I’m gonna...”

He was doing what he could to hold it off, but he knew he would be there soon.

“Hah... ahhh... i-in me...”

He put everything he had into it, now, thrusting as fast as he could. Luna's moans jumped again, and were suddenly muffled as she bit down on her lip. She was beginning to shake, too, her own finish line not too distant now.

"Fuck!"

Obliging her, he thrust his prick as deep into her as he could before he finished. His orgasm was hard, even violent, from all of his built-up frustrations. Warm cum jetted from him, getting deep inside Luna. As his orgasm started to trickle off, he put his all into rubbing her clit, pushing her over the edge as well. Luna screamed and her body began convulsing around him. By the sound of it, she came nearly as hard as he did.

The two fell backwards against the wall behind Harry, and slid down it, Harry sitting on the floor and Luna on his lap, with Harry’s spent and half-erect member still inside of her. They both sat there for a time, panting and basking in their afterglow, very satisfied.

The two spent a few minutes regaining their breath, before Harry broke the silence.

“Thanks, Luna.”

“Oh, it was no problem. I think you could tell, I enjoyed myself quite a bit.”

Her voice was already back to its usual calm tone, and it sounded off to him at first. He had forgotten what Luna’s normal self was like. Her personality contrasted so sharply with that of the girl he'd just screwed that you'd never guess they were the same person. He knew people were different when the were horny, and especially during sex: he certainly was, himself. However it was still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that the now normal Luna in front of him could also moan and scream and fuck in the manner he had just witnessed.

Gradually, Luna stood up, Harry sliding out of her. She felt around the floor for their wands, and after finding them and handing Harry his, and she waved hers once, speaking the incantation “Tergeo”. Just like that, their bodily fluids were all cleaned up. She did a number of spells after that, with chants and motions Harry didn’t recognize, that he presumed were contraceptive spells she had learned from her peers, just as an additional safety measure.

"You know, you're very good at sex, Harry" she remarked while starting to fix her clothes, pulling her panties and tights back into place. She reached down and picked her bra up off of the floor, cleaning it with another wave of her wand.

Harry stood himself up as she put the undergarment back on and started to put her dress back into place.

"Well, uh... thank you? I guess" he said as he put his penis back into his trousers, realigned his robes, and fixed the knot of his tie. He, like Luna, was back to his usual self, and just like always her blunt manner of speaking was making him stumble over his words.

"You're welcome" she replied with a smile.  
  
“Shall we get back to the party? I don’t think that took us very long, and you’ll be better at socializing now that we’ve solved your problem."  
  
“Yeah, uh... sounds like a plan”.

She opened the door, looking around for anyone nearby and then stepping out. She offered him her hand, which he took, and the two went back to the Slug Club christmas party, Luna skipping the whole way there.

 


End file.
